Patrik Sjöberg
Jan-Niklas Patrik (Patrik) Sjöberg ( Göteborg , January 5 1965 ) is a former Swedish high jumper , world and European record holder . He took part in the three Olympic Games and gathered here two silver and one bronze medal . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Second best ever **1.2 Three times Olympic medals **1.3 Penalty **1.4 Sexually abused *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 high jump *5 Further reading Biography [ edit ] Second best ever [ edit ] Sjöbergs coach was his stepfather , Viljo Nousiainen. With 2.42 m, he holds the Swedish and European outdoor record in the high jump for men. This makes him the second best high jumper of all time, after Javier Sotomayor . He jumped his record at the DN Galan Meeting in Stockholm on 20 June 1987. Back then it was a world record . He also holds the Swedish indoor record with a height of 2.41. Three Olympic medals [ edit ] His first international success Patrik Sjöberg in 1983 by winning a bronze medal at the European Championships for juniors. At the 1987 World Championships in Rome , he participated in the high jump and long jump . On the high jump, he was champion. Patrik Sjöberg took part in three Olympics , but never managed to win the title, though he was always among the favorites. However, he ended all times on the podium twice ( Los Angeles) and ( Barcelona ) with a silver medal once ( Seoul ) with bronze. Noteworthy here is that it was the third occasion, in the 1992 Games, as many as five men, including Sjöberg, about 2.34 jumps. This could indicate a thrilling contest. That does not, however, it was because after that everyone was aware of the fut out and ranking should ultimately be determined by the number of false jumps in previous attempts to cross each other. Way an athlete And so the Cuban Javier Sotomayor, who only had jumped 2.24, Olympic champion once and ended Sjöberg, with an error jumped 2.34, second. For indoor championships Sjöberg however was often at his best. In total, he was in this tournament four times European and world champion once. Fine [ edit ] Sjöberg was arrested on August 13, 2006 at a nightclub in Gothenburg, where he was a small amount of cocaine had been in his pocket. A urine sample taken later confirmed his use of cocaine. Sjöberg has published a public letter of apology. [1] In December 2006 Sjöberg was sentenced to a fine of 4,500 kronor (U.S. $ 627). [2] Patrik Sjöberg was succeeded by another Swedish high jumpers / samples, whose Kajsa Bergqvist and Stefan Holm , the most famous are. He received the Svenska Dagbladet Gold Medal in 1985. In his active time he was joined''Idrottssällskap Örgryte'' in Gothenburg. Sexually abused [ edit ] In his autobiography, published in April 2011, entitled Det du inte Såg (Dutch: What you did not see , ISBN 91-1-303430-8 ) describes Patrik Sjöberg, how many by his coach and stepfather Viljo Nousiainen from his eleventh year during been sexually abused. years He tells in this book that he has embarrassed this for years and therefore has never wanted to talk about. Only in 2011, twelve years after the death of Nousiainen, he found the courage to take this abuse., Where he has suffered since he was eleven his life under public And how he avenged his stepfather. Itself [3] Other athletes, including Sjöbergs training mate Yannick Tregaro , have also had to lead the pedophile tendencies of Nousiainen. Titles [ Edit ] *World high jump - 1987 *World Indoor High Jump Champion - 1985, 1987, 1993 *European indoor high jump champion - 1985, 1987, 1988, 1992 *Swedish high jump champion - 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1989 *Swedish indoor high jump champion - 1982, 1988, 1993 Personal records [ Edit ] Honours [ edit ] High Jump [ Edit ] *1981: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.18 m *1982: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish indoor camp. - 2.22 m *1982: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.24 m *1983: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.21 m *1983: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgEuropean Youth Championships in Schwechat - 2.21 m *1984: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.25 m *1984: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 2.33 m *1985: World Indoor - 2.35mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1985: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.26 m *1985: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEC indoor in Piraeus ( Athens ) - 2.35 m *1985: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 2.31m *1986: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.30 m *1987: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEC indoor in Lievin - 2.37 m *1987: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.18 m *1987: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 2.38m *1988: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish indoor camp. - 2.30 m *1988: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEC indoor in Budapest - 2.38 m *1988: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgOS - 2.36m *1988: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgGrand Prix - 2.33m *1989 World Indoor - 2.35mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *1989: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish camp. - 2.23 m *1989 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 2.34m *1992: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEC indoor in Genoa - 2.38 m *1992: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 2.34 m *1992: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgGrand Prix - 2.33m *1993: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgSwedish indoor camp. - 2.27 m *1993: World Indoor - 2.39mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1995: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Cup - 2.31m *1996: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgGrand Prix - 2.33m Category:1965 births